


套路 第三十四章

by axwan (orphan_account)



Series: 套路 [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/axwan
Summary: 套路 第三十四章





	套路 第三十四章

过了好一会，叶惺似乎终于缓了过来，只生无可恋地躺在床上凝视着天花板。  
顾连森松了口气，便觉得自己的下半身一片黏腻，难受得不行，爬起身，说：“我先去洗个澡。”  
“嗯。”叶惺有气无力地应了一声。  
顾连森冲着澡，想起刚才的事情，越想越好笑，最后忍不住笑了出声，兴致上来，他还借着水声的掩护，唱起了那首《男人最痛》。正唱到兴头上，身后的浴室门“唰”地开了。  
糟了，忘记锁门了。  
顾连森顿时噤若寒蝉，回过头，看到叶惺黑得像锅底一样的脸色，连忙一脸讨好：“叶，叶哥……”  
叶惺一步跨进了浴室，反手就把门关上了。

“你，你冷静点！”  
顾连森吓得后退了一步，然而他的浴室加上了浴缸也只有不到四平方米，他一退，头就重重地撞在了墙上，花洒的热水直接浇在了他的头上，他无暇顾及，因为下一秒叶惺就迈进了浴缸，把他按在了墙角。  
“你是不是以为这里的隔音很好？”  
叶惺危险的语气让顾连森全身的汗毛都竖了起来。  
“我……没有……”  
“那你是当我听不懂粤语了？”  
“没有没有！叶哥你那么博学……”  
顾连森赔着笑脸，他是没想到叶惺竟然能没几句在调上的歌词里听出来他在唱什么。但叶惺显然不是那么好打发的。  
顾连森被压在浴缸上亲得七荤八素，浑身被啃出了一块块发红的痕迹，叶惺才放开他，贼心不死地逼着他握着两人硬起来的家伙撸。顾连森撸到手都软了，他自己早就已经射了出来，叶惺的家伙还硬得不行，迟迟不泄，顾连森忍不住问：“它是不是被夹坏了？”  
然后他就被又黑了脸的叶惺按倒在浴缸里，强行压着他在他半硬的东西上蹭。顾连森前面很敏感，被他蹭着没多久又硬了，过了一会又泄了一次，终于在他觉得包`皮都快被磨破的时候，叶惺才粗喘着射了他一身。

等到叶惺草草地把两人弄干净，顾连森已经累得一根手指头都不想动了。他本就不是纵欲的人，这样连续被撸了三次，爽是爽，但是爽完之后他整个人都被掏空了。

见他还躺在浴缸里一动不动，叶惺无奈，问：“你是还想再来一次吗？”  
顾连森一个激灵，连忙爬起来，匆匆套上裤子，正要投奔被窝的怀抱，却被叶惺拉住。  
“今天周五。昨天是政府发了警报说休息，今天没有啊。现在都七点半了，本部放假，你觉得我们医院会放假吗？”  
顾连森一瞬间心都凉透了。  
地球不爆炸，医院不放假。地球爆了炸，医院忙到炸。  
说好的纵欲过后小受都能美美地睡一觉呢？！  
等等，谁是小受了？！叶惺那玩意搞不好真的废了呢？  
顾连森打量了一眼，叶惺正在穿内裤，很努力的把还没完全软的家伙往内裤里塞。顾连森又心虚了。  
不太像是废了啊。但是如果现在能让他躺回去睡一觉，当小受他也愿意啊！

 

叶惺见他一脸绝望地看着自己，摸了摸那头蔫了的小卷毛，说：“中午别去饭堂了，我早点回来给你做饭，你吃完就能睡觉了。”  
顾连森想起叶惺单手就能做出那碗番茄蛋面的厨艺水平，立刻精神百倍，心里感慨有男朋友真好啊，浑然忘记了害得他这么累的罪魁祸首是谁。  
叶惺也很感慨，这小卷毛能长到这么大还没被人拐跑真是不容易啊。

 

确定关系快一个月了，顾连森觉得，大多数时候，叶惺都是个很完美的恋人。  
叶惺对他以前有多少的包容，现在就有多少的纵容。  
他可以心血来潮，一口气提四五个想吃的菜，还都是工序很多的菜，叶惺从来听了都只是点点头，晚上他回到家就能看到叶惺在厨房忙活，然后匆匆吃完饭叶惺才赶回实验室继续忙。  
他可以一头枕在叶惺的肚子上，翘着二郎腿和林誉他们打手游，叶惺从来不抱怨被他忽视，只一动不动，乖乖的当个枕头，尽管有时手会不太规矩。  
他可以一直拒绝叶惺的求欢，叶惺从来都不会强求，一脸隐忍，只握着他的手让他替自己打出来。  
顾连森最初是很享受叶惺的纵容的。  
他承认他当时会冲去找叶惺，会那样对叶惺承认自己的感情，都是因为那一整夜的恐惧让他失去了理智。  
过了这些天，冷静下来之后，他还是害怕的。  
他怕叶惺要的东西他给不了。  
他怕他自己会一无所有。  
在一起时间久了之后，他却发现叶惺对他好像并无所图。  
他终于松了口气。  
但是从上个星期开始，顾连森发现叶惺就好像在疏远他。  
叶惺晚上虽然还会回来做饭，但回来得一天比一天晚。中午有时候也借故说科里有事情没时间和他一起去吃饭，但顾连森买了便当送到他的科，却发现他根本不在。最让他觉得恐惧的是，到了晚上，叶惺竟然不对他动手动脚了。  
难道是他的任性让叶惺厌倦了？  
顾连森开始慌了。

 

叶惺觉得最近的顾连森有点奇怪。  
晚饭也不再点一堆菜了，问他想吃什么，也只是回答什么方便就做什么吧，有一天甚至让叶惺可以不用回来做饭了。难道自己的厨艺退步了？  
顾连森晚上也不打游戏了，只安安静静地坐在叶惺旁边看着他做着为了晚上能多和顾连森一起待一会而特意从科里带回来的工作。叶惺问他怎么不玩游戏了，顾连森只安静地摇头说，不想玩了。  
在一起之后，叶惺发现顾连森是个比他想象中要自律的人。除开那个让叶惺不堪回首的失败的晨间运动不计，后来也有过好几次，叶惺磨着他陪自己折腾到半夜，顾连森白天尽管累得眼睛都睁不开，还能坚持着准时到科里，即便没有人要求他一定要按时到，即便他到了科里也只是一个人看论文，因为他的教授对他的自觉很放心，已经放养他了，所以他完全可以在家休息。  
几次过后，叶惺就克制住了自己。一方面是心疼顾连森，至于另一方面……

叶惺其实在悄悄找房子。  
学校两周前就通知他宿舍修好了可以回去住了，但叶惺趁机对负责人说他不放心宿舍的安全，问能不能提前搬走。负责人犹豫了一会，直到叶惺说不追究学校造成的财产损失，才勉强答应了。  
叶惺心花怒放。他早就受不了顾连森那房子了。一方面是太小了，他如果坐在暖桌旁工作，顾连森想去阳台就得从他身上跨过去，叶惺每次都想趁机就把人绊倒按在地毯上，实际上他也这么干过，结果就是那一晚的工作他硬是拖到了天亮。另一方面则是，那房子的隔音太差了。  
岛国的房子为了提高抗震能力，层数较高的公寓虽然是钢筋水泥建造，但墙壁的主要材料都是木材。顾连森晚上的睡眠质量很好，所以可能一直没有发觉，住他们家隔壁房间的那位大哥晚上睡觉的呼噜其实打得震天响。第一次被惊醒的时候，叶惺还以为是顾连森在打呼，仔细一听却发现声音是从墙的另一边传来的，但就跟在耳边响起的毫无区别。后来再被吵醒，叶惺只能狠狠地捶几下墙，等到对面的鼾声消失之后，才能好好睡觉，但隔壁清晰的呼吸声让叶惺有种他的床上躺了三个人的错觉。发现隔音竟然这么差，叶惺更加不敢对顾连森乱来了。  
叶惺迫不及待地就去找了房屋中介替他找房子。他本想叫上顾连森一起去看房，但思前想后，还是决定给顾连森一个惊喜。叶惺的实验已经结束，却要写成论文在两个月后的学会上发表，截稿日没剩几天了，他忙得不可开交，又得迁就中介的营业时间去看房，只好抽了几个中午和晚饭前的时间去看房，不过他把房子的资料藏得很好，顾连森一直都没有发现。  
叶惺对于日本公寓的隔音不抱希望了，所以想租一栋一户建。一户建是岛国的传统房屋，一般都是一栋两层高的小房子，在国内就相当于别墅了。因为一栋楼只住一户人家，房子的空间足够大，而楼与楼之间隔得也比较远，就不用担心隔音问题。而岛国这样的房子相当多，尤其是在这个房屋用地一点都不缺的山里，因此房租并不贵。叶惺记得顾连森喜欢晒太阳，看了十几套房子，终于找到了一套卧室带落地玻璃窗的房。房子的一楼是客厅、厨房和杂物间，是传统的和式装修，二楼则是卧室、客房和书房，是西式的装修，房子外部还有个不算小的和式的庭院。叶惺觉得很满意，就交了定金，跟中介敲定了入住时间，过两个星期就可以搬家。  
终于了却一桩心愿，论文也在今天交了稿，叶惺的心情很好，早早就买了菜回到家，准备做顿大餐庆祝一下，却看见顾连森的背包扔在地上，人已经回来了。


End file.
